Katrice is a what?
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A short random story for msitubeatz since I wanted to do something Spooky Month aka October. Plus her Zoosona Katrice deserves to be having to be something for this Spooky Month.


Fall was close, and with Fall comes the most famous and more celebrated month. October. Also known as Spook Month. Walking down the cold streets on a sunny day in Tundratown was a red panda named Katrice. She wore her light red hoodie with her wearing dark blue jeans to surpass the cold. She still would never understand why her friend Spazzie loved being in the cold. Still she shrugged it off to visit him at his place.

She walked over to his house with her heading right towards the door. The gray and white mixed door. Katrice did a quick knock as she made it to the doorstep then grabbed and twisted the doorknob.

"Hey Spazz, you home?" As by quick sheer coincidence Spazz did appear. However instead of a simple greeting was a loud roar and growl. His eyes were black as oil with his red eyes having a slight glow with fangs having to have replaced his normal teeth. His blue fur was still the same but he looked like a monster. With the look, she screamed in fear as after the scream the blue rabbit started to laugh. His laughter was making his smile wide and just still laughing from it. Katrice meanwhile gave him the 'very mad red panda' stare.

"You jerk!" Katrice yelled at him as he slowly stopped laughing. She was tapping her foot from being mad at him.

"I-i'm sorry Katrice. I just had to." Spazzie was apologetic to her as she didn't seemed phased. The rabbit then letted out a nervous chuckle as the look was scaring him until a smirk was on her face. There Spazzie took a scared gulp but still spoke out. "Fine. I will make it up by buying you one of those action figures from your favorite anime. Ok?"

"Make it plushies, and all is forgiven now." Katrice said as she gentle punched the rabbits arm as he sighed from relief with her going back to her normal self. "That's a cool costume by the way. I love it." She smiled at Spazz but yet he did a nervous laugh.

"Actually, this is real. Every October I turn into myself and Zalgo. I am Spalgo!" He acted serious with only to be met with Katrice laughing at his sentence.

Slowly she stopped her laughing to try to see his serious face. Spazzie always had a face that always showed if he was kidding around. This time he wasn't joking.

"Actually I'm serious. Me and a lot of other Zootopia citizens are like that." Spazzied explained with Katrice having her look of confusion but disbelief. "Diana turns into a witch, Helena turns into a monster she really loves, and Fever...we uhh, we don't talk about what she is. All I can say is she makes even the Devil fear her." He shivers from the mere thought of what the little raccoon girl becomes every October.

"So everyone is like that huh? Why?" The red panda asked with the blue rabbit just shrugging and saying to not question logic and its reasons. So she just ignored it with Spazz then starting to speak up.

"What would you be on this Spooky Month?" He smiled slightly with his voice sounding of him being curious to understand.

"Actually I don't celebrate it." With what Katrice said, a loud gasp came from the very shocked bunny who looked brokened. As if the world had crashed around him.

He held Katrice's arms as he looked at her with seriousness. "You really don't celebrate Halloween? Or at the very least October?" He told her with the red panda nodding.

"Yeah. I used to when I was a cub. Now I just don't celebrate it." Katrices words were making Spazz grow weak. Weak from how she was the only mammal that is his best friend, was hating Halloween.

Spazzie was panicking. "S-so you really don't celebrate it at all? But it's fun and exciting!" He tried to point all the fun stuff such as scares and costumes and even getting sweets and watching halloween specials from shows. Still she just shrugged them off.

"I love the shows and candy, but costumes and scares are bleh." Katrice was serious with what she said as Spazz still just couldn't believe it. Then the red panda noticed he had a look of acting smart. Then his acting smart grin appeared.

"Well, why not try to act like something you want to be?" He tells her with her seeming like it was a childish offer but still he wanted to get her into the spirit. He was sweet to do that but Katrice didn't know. "Please? Just try it?" Spazzie begged with her still wondering.

"Well I don't know what I would be really. What you think suits me best then? And no I won't celebrate this month, I just want you to be happy." Katrice was kind, but very fair. Spazz agreed as he throught hard.

What would Katrice be? A vampire in the night sucking blood? No it doesn't sound like her. Maybe a zombie? Not that either, she hates gore. Maybe a mummy? Spazzie didn't see her was being that either. She was kind, caring, sweet. She acted mature but yet knew how to have fun. She was always smart and always thinking of new ideas and plans of sweet designs and ideas for her drawings. With that Spazzie clapped his hands as he got the answer.

"I got it! You will be a Magical Girl!" Spazzie yelled out as her eyes widened from the choice he made. Her? A Magical Girl? She was thinking about it but she had that smile on her face. The smile of her actually liking that thought. It seemed fitting. So she looked at him with a smile.

"Ok. That sounds like something I would be." Katrice says with Spazzie smiling he got it right on the first time with her speaking in her mind that, secretly, it would be cool.

As soon her mind was starting to think about how cool it would be, suddenly she felt odd as her whole body starts to glow. Slowly clothes sparkle to have them be a different style of clothing on her. Slowly the clothing items start to show of what they looked like as the sparkles poofed away like dust in the wind. She had on what looked of a beige skirt with black tips, and her top was a long-sleeved white shirt with puffs. In between her skirt and her top, she had on what looked of a brown corset-like clothing garment. She also had on a small brown hat with white fur coming out of it, as well as gray and white striped leggings, and black and yellow, knee-high boots.

Slowly she started to become what she wanted to be. A Magical Girl. The glowy effect as well as some unknown soft awesome music being played during her transformation, slowly faded as she landed her new boots on the ground and she looked at her arms. Then she pulled out her phone and turned on the camera to see what she looked like. Stunning, cunning, and looked like a gunner.

"Oh my gosh Spazzie! I am a Magical Girl! OH I LOVE IT! I LOOK AWESOME!" Katrice was thrilled while Spazzie was just speechless. His jaw dropped from how both random it happened but also was shocked that it happened right in front of him.

"Whoa. Katrice you look so. Just wow, it looks awesome on you! Told you that you fit perfect as a Magical Girl." He smiled at her with the red panda just still looking at herself and loving how cute but how great she looked. Still she noticed the bunny looking at her and gave off a smirk.

"Ok. I will admit this is awesome." Katrice told him as Spazz was waiting for the moment where she says 'but'. Yet it didn't seem to happen. "And I guess I could celebrate it with you and everyone else." Her smirk turned into a joyful smile as Spazz gasped from happiness as he hugged her tightly.

"YES! I KNEW YOU WOULD GIVE SPOOK MONTH A CHANCE!" Spazzie was thrilled out as he was doing happy binkies after letting go of her to which had her laugh and giggle before he started to calm himself down and blush from embarrassment. "S-sorry. I'm glad you are giving this a shot."

"Yeah. Hey we should celebrate with cookie sandwiches and milkshakes!" Katrice told Spazz as he agreed to the awesome idea while she felt in her hand a bunch of ribbons. Her head cocked in confusion. As if by instinct she threw one up in the air and quickly the golden yellow ribbon had become a long silver looking percussion-lock rifled musket. Both of their eyes widened from the sheer discovery.

"HECK YEAH!" The two shouted in union as they high fived and started to run around the streets with Katrice's new found power of being a Magical Girl and loving every second of it.

Today was going to be a strange, but awesome, day.


End file.
